


Formal/ Informal

by TheKnightGarden



Series: Fictober 2019 [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKnightGarden/pseuds/TheKnightGarden
Summary: Maryana is still trying to get used to the rules of the castle.





	Formal/ Informal

The dark castle was silent and cold. It frightened Maryana greatly at how quiet everything is. She walked through the dark castle and touched the banister. The dirt and dust from the banister was laid so thick that it felt like a second coating. How long has this castle been cleaned? Judging by the cobwebs, a long time. 

"Maryana?" she heard a familiar voice call out.

"I'm out here, your majesty," Maryana called out.

The dragon king appeared from on top of the stairs and looked down at her. Maryana gave him a small, yet hesitant wave. She still wasn't used to seeing the dragon king. His scales was a dark purple, while his horns were curled close to his head. 

"I have requested from you to please call me Atlas. I may be king, but I have not ruled for years," Atlas tells her.

Maryana remembered him saying that, but she couldn't. He was a higher class than her and she wasn't used to using formalities for royalty. She wondered how long he has been alone in his castle. 

"I'm sorry, your maj- Atlas. All of this is so new to me. I'm not used to addressing royalty by their first name," Maryana explained.

"It's alright. It only takes some getting used to, that's all," Atlas assured her.

"Then can you wait for me? To get used to it? You may need to remind me a few times to use informal language around you."

Maryana could feel a long talon placed under her chin. It lifted her chin up, allowing her to look in the dragon's eyes. He stared at her with some sort of pity.

"There is no need to feel like you'll insult me for a slip up. You can take all the time you need. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to prepare for today's dinner," Atlas said.

Maryana watched as Atlas walked away from her. His scaled tail swishes back and forth and he made his way towards the kitchen. She wondered if shell ever get used to him. 


End file.
